In most manufacturing in parallel scenarios, items to be manufactured must undergo a number of processing steps in order to obtain a finished product. Manufacturing of quantities of items in parallel requires that a representative group of the items manufactured undergo quality control testing in order to assure that the entire lot passes the appropriate standard. Typically, the quality control testing of the items to be manufactured is performed at the point the item of manufacture is completed. In the event that the representative sample of items fails the requisite standards, all the items that had been processed with samples which would be expected to have similar defects are rejected. When the basis for rejection exists because of a process which occurred several steps prior to the completion of the product, the further processes were performed unnecessarily, at a great expense of time and money.